Roof measuring, for example, dimension, length and areas has been done for many years, such as in connection with estimating and bidding roofing jobs. Also, for many years, companies and products have offered such estimation services and reporting software reports using aerial imagery on which roof line outlines are traced, dimensions and areas are automatically based on those tracings, and vertical elevations (via pitch or otherwise) are included in mathematical models.
The present invention is an improvement on such aerial imagery, systems and processes, providing non-obvious features that enhance convenience, flexibility, and/or accuracy.